The Dominant Submissive
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Yoongi adalah Omega, tapi setiap inci sel dan setiap tetes darah dalam tubuhnya tidak akan pernah mengakui kalau dirinya adalah Omega. Sejauh ini tidak ada Alpha yang mengganggunya, kemudian seorang Alpha bernama Park Jimin datang dan hidup Yoongi berubah seketika. / MinYoon, BL, ABO!AU.


**The Dominant Submissive**

 **Pair** :

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Fantasy (ABO!AU), Romance

 **Status** : Oneshoot

 **Summary** :

Yoongi adalah Omega, tapi setiap inci sel dan setiap tetes darah dalam tubuhnya tidak akan pernah mengakui kalau dirinya adalah Omega. Sejauh ini tidak ada Alpha yang mengganggunya, kemudian seorang Alpha bernama Park Jimin datang dan hidup Yoongi berubah seketika. / MinYoon, BL, ABO!AU.

 **Warning** :

Fiction, ABO!AU, GS! for some chara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The Dominant Submissive**

Sebagai keturunan serigala dengan seekor serigala yang mendiami tubuh mereka, mereka diwajibkan untuk punya _mate_ secepatnya setelah status _wolf_ mereka muncul di usia 12 tahun. Yoongi menyadari dirinya adalah Omega di malam ulang tahunnya dan dia langsung terpuruk selama tiga hari berikutnya.

Yoongi kecil yang berusia 12 tahun sangat ingin menjadi Alpha sejak dulu, dia ingin sehebat ayahnya yang seorang Alpha. Tapi entah nasib sial apa atau mungkin kesalahan apa yang diperbuat oleh orangtuanya saat membuatnya, Yoongi terlahir sebagai Omega.

Ibunya jelas senang anaknya Omega, karena Omega jantan dikenal kuat dan sanggup melahirkan dan mengurus beberapa bayi sekaligus. Ibunya sangat ingin Yoongi nantinya memiliki beberapa anak kembar yang lucu dan imut seperti dirinya.

Ayahnya tidak banyak berbicara, dia hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan kalau menjadi Omega adalah tugas mulia. Omega adalah satu-satunya yang bisa menjadi kelemahan seorang Alpha. Omega ada untuk dicintai dan menjadi Omega sangat berarti karena nanti dialah yang akan mendidik calon-calon Alpha, Beta, atau Omega berikutnya.

Yoongi memiliki adik, seorang gadis bertubuh mungil bernama Jihoon yang ternyata juga seorang Omega. Yah, wajar saja adiknya itu Omega, Jihoon itu tubuhnya mungil sekali. Dan hebatnya adiknya bisa langsung mendapatkan Alpha disaat usianya menginjak angka 17 tahun. Alphanya adalah serigala kelebihan gula dan kelewat ceria serta tidak bisa diam bernama Kwon Soonyoung.

Kwon Soonyoung itu bukan tipe Yoongi sekali untuk urusan adik ipar. Soonyoung berisik, kelewat cerewet, dan yang pastinya hiperaktif. Tapi adiknya jelas mencintai Soonyoung sehingga Yoongi sendiri tidak keberatan melihat adiknya menjalin hubungan dengan serigala hiperaktif seperti Soonyoung.

Setelah adiknya memiliki Alpha, ibunya langsung terus memberondong Yoongi dengan pertanyaan soal siapa Alphanya? Kenapa Yoongi tidak mencari Alpha dan lain sebagainya.

Sebenarnya lidah Yoongi gatal sekali untuk berteriak pada ibunya dan mengatakan kalau dia tidak ingin punya Alpha karena dia tidak ingin didominasi laki-laki lainnya. Dia laki-laki dan peduli setan dengan statusnya sebagai Omega, Yoongi ingin menjadi pihak yang mendominasi dalam hubungannya. Dia tidak bisa menurut dan patuh pada Alphanya begitu saja. Karena itu Yoongi memutuskan untuk tidak memiliki Alpha sampai kapanpun, kalau memang dia sedang _heat_ , dia bisa bermain sendiri.

 _Heat_ nya sudah datang sejak dia berusia lima belas tahun dan Yoongi bisa mengatasinya sendirian sejak saat itu hingga saat ini dia berusia 21 tahun. Jadi Yoongi sangat yakin dia bisa mengatasi semuanya sendiri.

Dia tidak butuh Alpha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin adalah Alpha, usianya sudah menginjak 21 tahun di tahun ini dan dia tidak memiliki satupun Omega ataupun kekasih Beta. Jimin sendirian, padahal dia adalah salah satu diantara jajaran Alpha lajang yang mendapatkan lebih dari selusin Omega yang mengantri untuk menjadi miliknya.

Sebenarnya bukannya Jimin tidak ingin mengklaim Omega, dia ingin, sangat malah. Hanya saja sejauh ini dia tidak pernah menemukan Omega yang sekiranya pantas untuk mendapatkan _knot_ dari seorang Park Jimin.

Jimin memang sudah tidur dengan banyak Beta ataupun Omega, tapi yang mereka lakukan hanyalah sebatas _casual sex_. Jimin tidak akan sudi memakai _knot_ nya dan _knot_ nya sendiripun tidak terpancing untuk keluar saat dia berhubungan dengan orang-orang itu.

Jimin mencari seseorang yang benar-benar bisa membuatnya tergerak, bukan hanya bernafsu untuk saling _'tusuk dan menggenjot'_ kemudian selesai dengan mereka berakhir mempunyai beberapa bayi. Jimin butuh seseorang yang akan benar-benar membuatnya merasa bahwa hidupnya lengkap dan bahagia.

Sebagai Alpha, tentunya agak tidak wajar baginya untuk tidak memiliki pasangan di usianya yang sudah menginjak angka lebih dari 20 tahun. Bahkan teman seperjuangannya sejak TK si alien Taehyung saja sudah memiliki Omega sejak dua tahun lalu. Taehyung mengklaim Omega yang lebih muda dua tahun dari mereka yang _astaganaga_ imutnya keterlaluan bernama Jeon Jungkook. Omega jantan dengan kadar keimutan terlalu luar biasa hingga Jimin heran bagaimana Taehyung bisa bertahan di sebelahnya tanpa memperkosanya luar dalam itu masih duduk di kelas akhir sekolah menengah.

Sedangkan kakak sepupunya yang menyebalkan dan selalu saja menyuruh Jimin mengerjakan ini-itu di kantor ayahnya dengan embel-embel Jimin sebagai 'penerus perusahaan' bernama Kim Namjoon itu juga sudah memiliki Omega. Bahkan kakak sepupunya itu sudah memiliki seorang bayi perempuan bernama Nami. Omega dari seorang Kim Namjoon adalah Kim Seokjin, wanita yang amat sangat cantik dan lembut hingga Jimin agak meringis sedih mengingat Omega berkualitas tinggi seperti Seokjin justru berakhir menjadi istri Kim Namjoon yang kadang-kadang idiot dan gemar menghancurkan barang.

Mengingat hal itu membuat Jimin tertawa kecil sehingga dia agak tidak fokus dengan langkahnya menyusuri koridor universitasnya dan dia tidak sengaja bertabrakkan dengan seseorang.

" _Ow_!" gumam Jimin sementara sosok yang ditabraknya sudah jatuh terduduk dengan banyak kertas berceceran di sebelahnya. Jimin segera berjongkok dan membantu, dan saat dia mencium aroma manis dari sosok di depannya, Jimin langsung sadar kalau dia bertabrakkan dengan Omega.

Jimin agak meringis, bertabrakkan dengan Alpha pasti sakit. Seluruh tubuh Omega sangat lembut, tidak seperti tubuh Alpha yang keras dan liat karena penuh otot. "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Jimin khawatir.

Sosok Omega di hadapannya menggeleng, dia merapikan semua kertasnya dan mendongak menatap Jimin. "Aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah hidupnya, Jimin terpesona. Dia sangat tertarik dengan sosok Omega di hadapannya ini.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Jimin langsung. Dia melihat sosok di hadapannya menggigit belah bibir bawahnya dan gerakan ringan itu membuat _wolf_ dalam diri Jimin menggeram karena agak terangsang.

"Aku Min Yoongi,"

Oh Tuhanku, bahkan namanya begitu manis.

Jimin tersenyum, "Park Jimin, senang berkenalan denganmu." Jimin mengulurkan tangannya tapi Yoongi mengacuhkannya dan bergegas berdiri kemudian membungkuk dan berlalu pergi dari hadapan Jimin.

"Min Yoongi, kau akan menjadi milikku." Jimin menyeringai seraya memperhatikan punggung mungil Yoongi yang sedang berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk mengklaim seorang Min Yoongi, hal pertama yang Jimin lakukan adalah mencari tahu soal Min Yoongi. Dan ternyata Yoongi adalah Omega tanpa Alpha yang usianya sama dengannya. Yoongi adalah salah satu diantara sekian jumlah Omega jantan yang tergolong agak langka.

Jimin tertarik setengah mati, apalagi setelah dia mengetahui kalau Yoongi adalah Omega yang jelas-jelas mendeklarasikan kalau dirinya tidak butuh Alpha dan dia akan baik-baik saja walaupun statusnya Omega.

Dan Jimin ingin sekali tertawa saat mendengarnya. Omega butuh Alpha, tidak peduli sekeras apapun dia, Omega membutuhkan Alpha untuk melindunginya. Omega itu butuh disayang-sayang, jika tidak, Jimin yakin Omega dalam tubuh Yoongi akan merana dan kering karena tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang berlimpah.

Lamunan Jimin soal calon Omeganya itu terhenti saat Taehyung duduk di hadapannya dengan nampan makan siang miliknya. Taehyung mengeluarkan sumpit dari kemasan sekali pakai dan mulai melahap nasi dan lauk-pauk di nampannya.

"Kau kenal Min Yoongi?" tanya Taehyung.

Taehyung menelan potongan udang goreng tepung yang baru saja dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab Jimin. "Aku tahu, dia jurusan musik."

"Aku ingin menjadikan dia _mate_ ku."

Dan Taehyung langsung tersedak gumpalan nasi, dia terbatuk-batuk dan bergegas menenggak air mineral yang tadi dibelinya. "Kau gila? Yoongi itu Omega yang sangat tidak Omega. Dia kan tidak patuh seperti Omega pada umumnya."

Jimin menyeringai, "Justru itu sisi menariknya."

Taehyung meringis, "Masokis."

Jimin tertawa kemudian matanya mengedari seisi cafeteria dan dia melihat calon Omeganya tengah berjalan sendirian melintasi koridor. "Masokis atau tidak, aku tetap ingin menjadikan Yoongi sebagai milikku. Nah, aku pergi dulu."

Taehyung menatap Jimin yang berlari kecil menghampiri Yoongi. "Semoga saja kau berhasil, Jim."

Jimin berhasil tiba di depan Yoongi dan dia menyapanya dengan santai, "Hai,"

Yoongi agak terlonjak, itu wajar, bagi Omega, berada terlalu dekat dengan Alpha asing memang tidak bagus. "Uhm, hai?"

"Kau mau ke kelasmu?" tanya Jimin ketika melihat setumpuk buku di pelukan lengan kurus Yoongi.

Yoongi menunduk menatap bukunya, "Uuh, ya."

Jimin tersenyum lebar, "Mau kutemani?"

"Kurasa tidak perlu."

Jimin tertawa, "Tidak apa, ayo."

Dan Jimin segera menyeret tubuh mungil Yoongi. Sedangkan Yoongi, sebagai seorang Omega, dia tidak akan bisa menolak permintaan Alpha. Omega dalam tubuhnya jelas akan marah dan dia akan menyalahi aturan adat jika dia menentang Alpha yang jelas-jelas menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas, Jimin banyak mengajak mengobrol soal banyak hal hingga tiba-tiba saja obrolan mereka tiba pada masalah mate dan kenapa Yoongi tidak juga diklaim oleh Alpha.

"Aku.. tidak ingin punya Alpha."

"Kenapa tidak? Kau butuh Alpha."

"Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah menjadi milik Alpha."

Jimin tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Yoongi, "Tapi aku mau menjadikanmu Omegaku."

Yoongi mengerjap, bola matanya bergetar panik. "Tidak,"

"Oh ya, kau tidak boleh menolak Alpha yang jelas-jelas mengatakan akan mengklaimmu."

Yoongi mencengkram buku-buku di tangannya dengan jemari yang perlahan bergetar, "Kalau kau ingin mengklaimku, kau harus melangkahi mayatku terlebih dahulu."

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian dia tersenyum, dia agak menunduk untuk menyamakan wajahnya dengan Yoongi kemudian meniup wajahnya. " _Well, that can be arranged_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu Jimin terus-menerus berusaha mendekati Yoongi dengan berbagai cara yang dibalas Yoongi dengan berbagai penolakan juga. Yoongi jelas tidak mau punya Alpha sementara Jimin sangat bernafsu menjadikan Yoongi sebagai Omeganya.

Kali ini Jimin kembali ditolak oleh Yoongi, dia mencoba melakukan hal yang agak ekstrim dengan langsung menyerang leher Yoongi tapi Omega itu justru menginjak kakinya dan menendang tulang keringnya sekuat tenaga kemudian melarikan diri.

Beruntungnya Jimin adalah Alpha, rasa sakit akibat pukulan Omega tidak akan melukainya. Jimin hanya meringis pelan sementara Yoongi langsung berlari sekuat tenaga seolah Jimin akan memperkosanya.

Jimin melangkah dengan wajah lesu dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di hadapan Taehyung yang sedang asik menyeruput kuah mienya. "Kenapa? Gagal lagi?" sebenarnya dengan melihat raut kusut Jimin, Taehyung yakin jawabannya benar. "Mungkin dia akan mau menjadi milikmu jika kau yang menjadi Omega dalam hubungan kalian."

Jimin menatap Taehyung, "Apa itu bisa dilakukan?"

Taehyung tersentak, dia mengambil kertas di sebelahnya kemudian memukul kepala Jimin dengan itu, "Kau gila?! Jelas saja tidak bisa!"

Jimin mengerang dan membenturkan dahinya ke meja, "Aku benar-benar menginginkan dia."

"Kalau kau memang menginginkan dia, Alpha dan Omega dalam tubuh kalian pasti bereaksi, aku yakin Yoongi juga sedang berusaha keras menahan kuatnya hasrat Alpha dari dirimu yang menginginkan dia. Dan Omega dalam tubuhnya juga pasti memaksa untuk menerima keinginan dari Alpha dalam dirimu. Omega itu diciptakan untuk Alpha, dan jika sudah ada Alpha yang begitu menginginkannya, Omega itu pasti menurut. Itu ada dalam darah mereka."

"Ya, aku tahu. Hanya saja.."

"Jimin?"

Suara halus yang berasal dari Yoongi memutus pembicaraan diantara kedua Alpha itu. Jimin langsung berdiri di hadapan Yoongi yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka dan terlihat jelas kalau Omega itu sangat gugup.

"Yoongi? Kenapa?"

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya, "Bisa bicara sebentar?"

Jimin mengangguk dan Yoongi segera berbalik untuk berjalan keluar dari cafeteria dengan Jimin yang berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi tidak tahu apakah keputusannya ini tepat atau tidak. Tapi ada kalanya kadang dia tidak bisa mengendalikan sisi Omega di dalam tubuhnya yang terus-menerus memarahinya disaat dia menolak Alpha yang jelas-jelas menginginkannya seperti Jimin. Omega dalam tubuh Yoongi menginginkan Alpha dalam tubuh Jimin. Kedua sisi serigala itu tarik-menarik dan Yoongi tidak sanggup menahan desakan dari Omega dalam dirinya untuk bersama dengan Jimin.

Mereka berdua berhenti berjalan setelah sampai di satu sudut koridor yang sepi. Yoongi berbalik menatap Jimin yang terlihat tengah berdiri dengan tenang.

"Aku.. ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Katakan saja."

Yoongi menarik napas dalam, "Kau boleh mengklaimku, tapi ada syaratnya."

Serigala dalam diri Jimin tersenyum senang saat Yoongi mengatakan itu. "Apa syaratnya?"

Yoongi menggerakkan kakinya gelisah dan menggigiti bibirnya, "Aku ingin menjadi pihak dominan dalam hubungan ini."

Sebelah alis Jimin terangkat saat mendengar perkataan Omega di depannya. Apa katanya? Seorang Omega ingin menjadi pihak dominan dalam hubungan?

Ya Jimin juga tahu Yoongi itu laki-laki, tapi tetap saja, Omega tidak akan pernah menjadi dominan di hadapan Alpha. Apa Yoongi sangat gemar menyalahi takdir?

Ada bagian dari Jimin yang ingin sekali menolak mentah-mentah usulan Yoongi. Apalagi Alpha dalam tubuhnya yang merasa dihina karena ucapan Yoongi. Tapi sisi logis Jimin mencoba memikirkan tawaran Yoongi dan menurutnya, Yoongi mengajukan tawaran ini adalah karena dia tidak ingin didominasi oleh orang lain. Harga dirinya sebagai manusia dan juga seorang pria pastinya tidak mengizinkan dia untuk didominasi oleh pria lainnya.

Tapi, sisi Omega dalam diri Yoongi sudah jelas akan selalu menang dalam apapun. Yoongi butuh Omega dalam dirinya untuk tetap hidup dan apapun yang terjadi dia tidak akan bisa menentang keinginan Omega dalam dirinya. Jadi setelah menimbang semua kemungkinan, Jimin akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kapan kau ingin aku mengklaimmu?"

Yoongi agak kaget saat mendengar pertanyaan mendadak Jimin. Dia tidak terlalu paham soal urusan klaim karena dia memang tidak terlalu tertarik, dia pikir dia tidak akan diklaim oleh siapapun jadi dia tidak terlalu mencari tahu mengenai masalah klaim.

"Uhm, sekarang?"

Jimin menyembunyikan senyumnya dengan memasang wajah polos, "Sekarang? Oke."

Jimin melangkah mendekati Yoongi yang berdiri dengan gugup, kemudian Jimin memojokkan tubuh Omega itu dan dengan perlahan mengelus denyut nadi di leher Omeganya. "Kau takut?"

Yoongi sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya untuk tidak gemetar. Dia sudah mengatakan kalau dia adalah pihak dominan dalam hubungan mereka dan dia tidak akan pernah menunjukkan kalau dia amat sangat takut saat akan diklaim oleh seorang Alpha.

Karena Yoongi hanya diam, Jimin memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher Yoongi, memberi beberapa kecupan dan jilatan ringan sebelum kemudian dia menancapkan taringnya dan memberikan sebuah _mark_ di leher Yoongi.

Yoongi mencengkram lengan atas Jimin erat-erat saat Jimin bergerak menghisap darahnya kemudian melepaskan gigitannya dan menjilat bekas luka baru di leher Yoongi. Jimin mengendus rahang bawah Yoongi dengan perlahan, "Hmm, aromamu sudah tertutupi dengan aromaku."

Yoongi masih terengah-engah sementara Jimin sudah melepaskan tubuh Yoongi. Dia mengambil dua langkah mundur dan menjauh dari tubuh Yoongi. "Oke, mulai sekarang kau Omegaku. Tidak akan ada Alpha lain yang mencoba mendekatimu mulai sekarang."

Jimin mengusap kepala Yoongi dan berjalan pergi meninggalkannya. Sementara Yoongi mencengkram dadanya dimana jantungnya berdegup begitu kuat dan sekujur tubuhnya sangat menginginkan Alphanya memeluknya, bahkan saat Jimin pergi tadi Omega dalam tubuhnya melolong sedih karena kehilangan.

Sementara itu, Jimin sedang tersenyum diam-diam seraya terus berjalan menyusuri koridor. Setelah proses klaim, Omega akan semakin bergantung pada Alphanya dan tidak akan pernah bisa jauh dari Alphanya. Jimin yakin Yoongi tidak akan pernah membahas masalah 'menjadi dominan' dalam hubungan mereka lagi. Yoongi sudah pasrah di bawah kendali Alphanya sekarang dan Alphanya adalah Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Jimin berangkat seperti biasanya ke universitasnya, namun baru saja dia turun dari mobilnya, seseorang sudah menubruknya dengan pelukan. Jimin agak terkesiap tapi saat dia mengenali aroma dari orang yang memeluknya, Jimin tidak marah dan justru membalas pelukan sosok itu.

"Kenapa, Yoongi?" tanya Jimin lembut dengan tangan yang aktif mengelus punggung Yoongi.

Yoongi menggeleng pelan. Tidak mungkin kan dia mengatakan kalau dia amat sangat ingin bertemu Jimin sehingga dia tidak tidur semalaman dan pergi pagi-pagi sekali menuju kampus karena sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu Jimin.

"Aku belum punya nomor ponselmu." Yoongi berujar seraya mendongak menatap Jimin tanpa melepaskan pelukannya sedikitpun.

Jimin tertawa kecil dan mengecup hidung Yoongi, "Ah ya, aku lupa."

Jimin merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, Yoongi agak meregangkan pelukannya tapi sebelah lengannya masih setia mengalung di pinggang Jimin. Jimin sendiri membiarkannya dan malah merangkul bahu sempit Yoongi.

Mereka berdua bertukar nomor ponsel tetap dalam posisi sedekat itu dan tentunya mengundang tatapan penuh tanya dari para mahasiswa yang melihat mereka. Karena setahu mereka Yoongi adalah Omega yang tidak akan mau memiliki Alpha, jadi apa yang dia lakukan dengan berdiri sedekat itu dengan Jimin yang seorang Alpha?

Yoongi memekik gembira secara tidak sengaja saat dia sudah menyimpan nomor ponsel Jimin di ponselnya. "Sekarang aku bisa menghubungimu setiap hari!" pekiknya senang.

Jimin tertawa dan mengecup ujung hidung Yoongi, "Tentu, sayang."

Yoongi tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati kehangatan dari sentuhan-sentuhan ringan diantara dia dan Alphanya. Dia lupa total soal menjadi pihak dominan karena dia terlalu menikmati kecupan ringan yang dilayangkan Jimin di seluruh wajahnya.

"Wow, apa kalian sudah menjadi pasangan _mate_?"

Suara berat seorang Kim Taehyung menghancurkan momen diantara Jimin dan Yoongi. Yoongi melepaskan dirinya dari Jimin dan berdiri dengan canggung.

"Kukira Yoongi tidak akan mau didominasi seorang Alpha." Taehyung berujar santai dan itu seolah menampar Yoongi.

"I-itu benar! Aku dominannya di hubungan ini!" deklarnya dengan cepat dan terdengar panik.

Jimin terkekeh sementara Taehyung membulatkan mata dan mulutnya sehingga wajahnya terlihat bodoh.

"Kau.." ujar Taehyung memulai.

Jimin berdehem keras kemudian dia kembali merangkul Yoongi, "Sayang, pergilah ke kelasmu. Aku ingat kau ada kelas pagi."

Yoongi mengangguk perlahan, dia hendak pergi namun Jimin kembali menahannya.

" _Morning kiss_ ku mana?" tagih Jimin.

Wajah Yoongi bersemu, dia bergerak ragu-ragu dan mengecup Jimin dengan cepat. Tapi Jimin memeluknya dan melumat bibirnya habis-habisan. Yoongi melenguh pelan saat Omega dalam tubuhnya meleleh karena sentuhan dari Alpha.

Sementara Taehyung yang berada di depan pasangan itu hanya bisa terdiam dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

Jimin melepaskan ciumannya dan mengusap bibir bawah Yoongi yang basah karena ciuman panas mereka. "Sana, hati-hati ya. Nanti aku ke kelasmu."

Yoongi mengangguk dan segera berjalan pergi dari sana.

Setelah Yoongi pergi, Taehyung segera maju dan memukul kepala Jimin. "Sialan! Dimana dominannya Yoongi kalau kau memakannya habis-habisan seperti itu?!"

Jimin mengaduh dan mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dihantam Taehyung, "Apa sih? Bukankah sudah jelas sampai kapanpun Omega itu akan patuh pada Alphanya? Apalagi kalau Omega itu sudah diklaim, dia sudah tidak ada bedanya dengan milik Alphanya secara utuh luar dan dalam."

"Kau memang Alpha yang brengsek. Pasti kau menyetujui urusan soal 'dominan' itu agar Yoongi mau menjadi milikmu, kan?"

"Wow, tidak biasanya kau pintar, Kim." Jimin tertawa dan Taehyung menendang tulang keringnya kali ini.

"Brengsek, dan Omega Yoongi yang polos pasti mempercayai ucapanmu itu."

Jimin menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan main-main, "Yaah, tunggu saja sampai _heat_ Yoongi yang berikutnya datang. Yoongi pasti lupa soal masalah menjadi dominan di dalam hubungan kami."

Taehyung menghela napas pelan, "Kau ini benar-benar.."

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku suka tema ABO seperti ini. hahahaha

Kesannya seru, fantasi yang lain. Hahaha

Jadi kuharap kalian suka ini~

.

.

P.S:

Aku tidak bisa janji, tapi aku mendapat banyak ide soal masalah hubungan MinYoon di cerita ini. Tadinya aku ingin bilang aku mau membuatkan sequel. Tapi.. aku takut kalau ternyata waktunya tidak ada dan akhirnya aku malah jadi PHP. Hahaha

Jadi aku mau bilang kalau cerita ini ((mungkin)) ada sequelnya. Tapi semuanya tergantung waktu dan juga kondisi isi kepalaku. Hahaha

Aku tidak janji ada sequel lho yaa~

Doakan saja. Hehe

.

.

.

.

Review?

.

.

.

Thanks


End file.
